Tiles
This page contains information of every different objects with explanations in the map that is referred as tiles. These objects are fixed in a 1 square tile in a map and different area would have different objects on top of the floor, the floor is the fundamentals of the tiles which appears in all maps and maps cannot function without it. The 2 other fundamental tiles which are walls and bushes and they also appears in all maps but maps can still functions without those. Floor.jpg|Floor tiles: this is the fundamental tile in the maps and all other tiles can be on top of the floor except for river/lake tiles (although technically rivers are still on top of the floors), and brawlers runs on the floor. Wall.jpg|Wall tiles (regular walls): This is the another fundamental tile, it will block brawlers and attacks and can be destroyed by super attacks. Throwing attacks can be thrown over it. Its found on all maps. Spawn.jpg|Spawn Tile: its not really a tile but you get what i mean. Brawlers will spawn at that point and its a fixed "tile" in the start of the battle or when respawns, according to the map. In brawl ball, the initial spawn points are different area to the respawn points. Fresh Bushes.jpg|Fresh bush tile: Its green in colour. Brawlers can hide inside the bushes to conceal their location while inside. It can be destroy by super attacks and will regrow in 35 seconds later. It can be found in some bounty maps, heist maps, brawl ball maps, and smash and grab maps. Dried Bushes.jpg|Dried bush tiles: Its another kind of bush tile but its yellowish instead of green, when it is destroyed it will not regrow. Its found in some bounty maps, gg coral heist map, and all showdown maps. Vase.jpg|Vase tile: This is an destructible obstacle tile and will block brawlers way when not destroyed. It does not respawns when destroyed. Its found on jungle bounty maps and it fits that into its theme. Bones.jpg|Bone tile: This is an another destructible obstacle tile and will block brawlers way when not destroyed. This also do not respawns when destroyed. Its found on smash and grab maps and showdown maps. Its function is same as the vases but its to fit into the map theme. BarrelBox.png|Boxes/Barrels tiles: These "objects" functions exactly like a wall, its differs from the walls to give the map a realistic feel: like the walls in the soccer pit in the brawl ball maps, it would not make sense for a normal wall to be in the pitch so these portable walls are in place on the map as it makes sense to see boxes and barrels in the pit. Its also found in bounty and smash and grab and heist maps that are placed beside the walls as they are not technically part of a wall and it "more walls are needed" so it gives a wall feel for it Cactus.jpg|Cactus tile: The cactus is an obstacle which acts like the wall, except that it does not stands at next to one another and are isolated to the another obstacle tile but it can be next to the regular walls, and when destroyed it will regrow in 35 seconds later. Its found in some showdown maps and in some bounty maps. The cactus do not hurt brawlers when standing next to it. Mushroom.jpg|Mushroom tile: The mushroom is also an obstacle which acts like the wall, its just like the cactus that it does not stands next to the other obstacles and can be next to a wall tile and regrows after 35 seconds of being destroyed. The mushrooms are found in some smash and grab maps. Mushrooms could grow in the mines so it does make sense. Fence.jpg|Fence tiles: Its functions exactly like the walls tiles except that its hitbox is thinner than the regular walls to attack projectiles. Also to have a more realistic effect in addition to the wall tiles. Its found in all heist maps and in groundhog barrow map. River.jpg|River/lake tiles: They are water tiles, so it means that brawlers cannot walk onto the water like the walls and attacks can go over the water and its indestructible because its not an object elevated! All supers can cross through the water tiles. Its found on Shooting star, feast or famine, skull creek, kaboom canyon, and gg coral. Brick Wall.jpeg|Brick wall tiles: These walls are indestructible which means that all attacks cant destroy it. Its found on all brawl ball maps as a goal post side walls (so as to prevent goals shot form the sides lol). Crystal Wall.jpg|Crystal wall tile: This also functions exactly as the wall tile, it appears in some smash and grab maps which is attached to the regular walls. When an attack hits this crystal wall, it will glows for a short time, it do also glows by itself for a short time in every interval time. Safe.jpeg|Safe tile: there is only 1 safes in a map currently and its the objective object in the heist gamemode, it can be walked through and blocks attack and taking damage. Its found in all heist maps as this is the core object in the mode. TNTBOX.png|TNT tile: This is an object that brawlers can walk through and attacks gets blocked, it has set amount of hitpoints and when it takes enough damage it explodes which will damages the opponent of the TNT boxes. Its found in gg coral with 2 of them, bandit stash with one at the center and formerly kaboom canyon with two. Power up box.jpg|Power up boxes (elixir boxes): These boxes are in placed item that brawlers can walk through and blocks attacks, it has set amount of hitpoints, and it spawns the power up bottle when destroyed. It appears in showdown maps. The box property are same as the TNT box. Metal wall.jpg|Metal wall tiles: These metal walls like the brick walls, which is also indestructible. It is found on the Robo Rumble maps and its role is to prevent the robots from taking shortcuts lol. Conclusion *The tile name that with the "s" in the end (before the column) means that these can be seen that they can be right next to each others (like the wall's') and the name without the "s" at the end means that it does not locate next to the other same tile object like the safe and the TNT box. *The time takes for the fresh bushes, cactus, and mushroom to regrow is the same 35 seconds. *To visit the website where i got the pictures from, click on the picture and visit that file page, the link is shown in the about tab. *The ball in the brawl ball isint a tile after a thoughtful consideration, because its not part of the terrain and its super mobile. Category:Others Category:Informational Pages